


Fives Times Sherlock Wakes Injured and One Time John Does

by VT44



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VT44/pseuds/VT44
Summary: Just a number of scenarios where Sherlock awakes injured (from either John or Sherlock's perspective) and the one time John does.This is a WIP. Enjoy!Please leave kudos and comments and any suggestions would be welcome!





	Fives Times Sherlock Wakes Injured and One Time John Does

John gently pushed aside a stray black curl on Sherlock’s forehead, listening to the sound of the various beeps and whoosh of the ventilator keeping his husband alive. He stood, elbow resting on the railing gently stroking Sherlock’s hair and staring at his face for any sign of movement. Sherlock had been in a coma in ICU for several days, but the doctors were slowly weaning him from the sedation and John knew it was only a matter of time before he woke.

John closed his eyes, hand moving to hold Sherlock’s as he tried to block out the images of Sherlock lying on the ground, blood slowly seeping from the deep stab wound in his upper chest. Armed robbery gone wrong Lestrade had said, the perpetrator in police custody. After John had snapped at him for the umpteenth time about the lack of milk, Sherlock had spitefully yelled ‘FINE! I’ll go get the damn milk if it upsets you that much. If the underclass decides today’s the day to knock me off, I want it known that I died fetching your stupid milk’.

John had pinched the bridge of his nose to stop his own hateful retort as Sherlock had stalked down the stairs and slammed the door. John counted to five before going to the window to see which direction Sherlock had gone, planning to give him a small head start before following and apologising. But as John pulled back the curtain he heard a shout from outside. His eyes were drawn to the sight across the road of a woman crouching on the foot path clutching her hand bag, a man in front of her with a switchblade knife yelling, and Sherlock standing between the two trying to placate the man.

John leapt into action, dialling Lestrade as he raced down the stairs and out the front door. The moment John stepped out the door will be burned in his memory forever. Sherlock. On the ground. Blood covering the bitumen.

A tear trailed down John’s cheek, thinking about the last thing he had said to Sherlock when he had been conscious. The tear landed on Sherlock’s hand, which twitched in his hold. John opened his eyes, staring at his hand. Moments later Sherlock squeezed his fingers.

‘Sherlock, it’s ok. You are safe. I am here,’ John soothed as Sherlock’s face began to scrunch from discomfort. He knew he should call for the nurse, but the monitors would alert them that Sherlock was waking up. John glanced at the monitor, seeing Sherlock’s heart rate rising, he gently cupped his face. Sherlock’s eyes slowly opened, and John could sense the panic he was feeling.

‘Sherlock look at me.’ Blue eyes locked with his.

‘You are ok. It’s the tube for the ventilator, just relax and we’ll get it taken out.’ Sherlock’s hands came up and gripped John’s forearms, his entire focus on John’s face. The nurse appeared on the left side of the bed and began the process of removing the tube. John removes his hand from Sherlock’s left cheek and slips it into Sherlock’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

‘Alright Mr Holmes, the tube is going to come out in a moment. What I need you to do is breath out when I say now. It’s going to be strange feeling, but once it’s out you will feel a bit better.’ Sherlock squeezed John’s hand, and John nodded at the nurse.

‘Now’ Sherlock’s grip tightened on John’s hand and arm as the tube slowly made its way out of his body. Coughs racked his body as the end of the tube popped out. John took the offered face washer from the Nurse and gently wiped the tears from Sherlock’s eyes and spit from around his mouth. During the process Sherlock had closed his eyes, but his grip on John had not lessened at all.  John finished wiping his face, swapping the washer with the Nurse for a cup of water. He placed the straw at Sherlock’s lips and within seconds the detective was sucking up the measly amount of water he was allowed. The cup disappeared along with the Nurse and John was left alone with Sherlock for a short moment. His eyes remained closed, but Sherlock periodically squeezed John’s hand, as if he was trying to reassure himself John was still there.

‘Sherlock, love. Open you eyes for me.’ John held his breath, as his eye lids opened to reveal the beautiful eyes of his Husband for the second time in as many minutes.

‘John I…’

‘No darling, please don’t speak. I know what your going to say. We don’t need to talk about that now. Just know that I’m sorry, and I love you.’ Sherlock closed his eyes again, as John began stroking his hair again.

‘I love you too.’ Came the whispered reply.


End file.
